Most traditional digital camera devices, especially those of light and thin form, suffer from shaking during taking picture. Owing to the lack of stability when user holds the digital camera, the cameras often shake at the shutter-pressing moment, and result in blurred images.
To solve such shaking problem, an optical-type anti-shake module comprising an angular velocity sensor and a position sensor, is disposed in a camera device, to detect the angular variation data and position variation data of the camera device respectively during the movement, and generate a corresponding sensing signal thereof for further vibration compensation. The angular velocity sensor, such as a gyro sensor, is used to detect the angular degree, angular velocity, and angular acceleration variation data of the camera device during the movement. The position sensor, such as a Hall effect sensor, is used to detect the position variation data of the camera device during the movement. By the foregoing method, and further by calculating the displacement quantity that needs to be compensated with the detected data and by using the compensation lens to compensate according to the shake direction and displacement quantity, the optical-type anti-shake module is capable of solving the camera shake problem. However, the compensation ability of the optical-type anti-shake module is limited. When the vibration is greater than a degree that the optical-type anti-shake module can cover, blurred images will be resulted.
Multi-frame blending technique usually uses fixed set parameters, such as changing the exposure time of images or changing blending image amount, to process the multiple images after shooting by blending them in order to get a clear image. However, in some cases, it is not necessary to actuate the multi-frame blending technique, or to actuate the multi-frame blending technique with the preset number of images to get a clear image. The undifferentiated actuation of said technique causes a burden on the processor and a long waiting time of the users that the image process requires.